Ridley
|elo = }}Ridley is a fighter appearing in the CPUCS. He debuted in the series with the first tournament of Season 1, SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, where he made a successful run to semifinals and created a lasting impression for his unique fighting style. Ridley took home his first tournament win during the PRISON BREAK tournament of Season 2, ToyConvict's last regular appearance. He defeated Luigi in an intense battle in finals and pulled through despite several extremely close calls all in a row. Ridley joined the Light Realm in the Raid on the Dark Realm in the Season 3 finale, ENDGAME, where he was eliminated by Hilda. Personality Ridley quickly became a fan favorite after his first appearance due to his distinctively risky and aggressive playstyle, even going as far as to perform self-destructing moves to get flashy kills, earning himself the nickname "the People's Champ." Despite his aggressive playstyle, Ridley mostly fights for fun, looking for a good battle clip to show his friends. Ridley appears to find enjoyment in taking on fighters he considers inferior to himself, such as toying with Sheik in their battle in MAJOR IS HERE, where the commentators noting that Sheik's Final Smash would not have connected with Ridley if she had been a good fighter. However, he also seems to have a noble and caring side, as in PLANTATIONAL, where he intentionally threw his match against LinusH111 due to not wanting to hurt a child. Tournament Placements Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Match History Season 1 * SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Season 2 * INCIN'S BIG WIN * PLANTATIONAL * PRISON BREAK * SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Season 3 * TRAINING CAMP * ENDGAME Season 4 * MAJOR IS HERE * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL Trivia * Ridley is one of the only fighters to use multiple alternate costumes, rather than alternate costumes being denoted as different fighters (such as Zelda and Hilda or PG Incineroar and Blue Incineroar, who are different fighters with the same movesets due to being related). He alternates between both his default costume and his cyborg Meta Ridley costume. ** Interestingly, Ridley seems to perform better with his default costume than with his Meta Ridley alternate costume. Some of his best performances (such as in PRISON BREAK) , in terms of both ranking and spectacle, have been using his default costume, while some of his worst performances (such as in "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2)'' have been using his Meta Ridley costume. *** It should be noted that in the context of the game, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has not been reported to have CPUs acting differently depending on alternate costumes. * Ridley's canonical personality in the ''Metroid series contrasts his caring side in the CPUCS universe. This is implied due to his match against LinusH111, not wanting to hurt a child. In the Metroid universe, Ridley would have killed young Samus had it not been for her mother sacrificing herself. ** With this said however, his vicious nature does appear every once in a while when fighting other foes such as Bowser, Luigi, and Link. Additionally, Alpharad has noted that Ridley is a jerk. Gallery ULTIMATE LEVEL 9 CPU TOURNAMENT Thumbnail.png|Ridley and King K. Rool in thumbnail from SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight.png|Ridley using his Space Pirate Rush to drag Ice Climbers off the stage, not caring that he would also be taking himself out as well in SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 2.png|Ridley jabbing Pichu with his tail and knocking him into the blastzone within the first 3 seconds of their match in SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 3.png|Ridley taking the risk and dashing forward at King K. Rool in order to hit him with his Plasma Scream in SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! despite the close proximity to the blastzone. Ultimate Level 9 CPU Invitational Thumbnail.png|Ridley attacking Luigi on the thumbnail of THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. Note that both Ridley and Luigi were eliminated in Round 2, so this battle was never seen in the tournament. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 4.png|Ridley exploding a Remote Bomb from Link prematurely with his Plasma Breath in THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 5.png|Ridley dragging PG Incineroar off a cliff with his Space Pirate Rush, trading his worn stock for the almost fresh stock from PG Incineroar in THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 6.png|Ridley deciding to go out on his own terms and using his Space Pirate Rush, inevitably taking himself out, but making sure PG Incineroar would lose another stock in THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. INCIN'S BIG WIN Ridley Failure.png|Ridley about to be sent straight down into the blastzone by Arceus in INCIN'S BIG WIN. PRISON BREAK Ridley Highlight.png|Ridley comboing his Plasma Breath with Ditto using Ridley's Space Pirate Rush on Pichu in PRISON BREAK. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 7.png|Ridley using his Space Pirate Rush to drag Captain Falcon to the blastzone, immediately after Captain Falcon had knocked him out in PRISON BREAK. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 8.png|Ridley using his WIng Blitz to hit Luigi with such force that he richoceted into the blastzone in PRISON BREAK. TRAINING CAMP Ridley Highlight.png|Ridley using his Space Pirate Rush to drag Bowser straight down into the blastzone in TRAINING CAMP. Category:Fighter Category:A tournament winner